


It's Equality!

by reisling



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fashion Disaster Dick Grayson, Gen, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Dick's flamboyant fashion senseFill for Gen Batfam Christmas Stocking





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritLarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/gifts).



> I'm not sure if this is _flamboyant_ , exactly. But it's definitely _some kind_ of non-conform fashion.


	2. Bonus Doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dress, but as a Virgin Killer Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> @WritLarge: Do let me know if/where to you want me to send the physical original, please. Either in a comment here, or [on tumblr](https://rhinefall.tumblr.com/ask). I also have a [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/wreathshade) and a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/rhinebow).


End file.
